Hero - The Red Dragon
by blueprintLV
Summary: Issei Hyoudo becomes more than an average schoolboy. He becomes good at sports and he seems closer to Aika Kiryuu then usual. A superhero appears in the city after the dark and cleanses the streets from evil. A 'what if' story. AU! IsseixAika, Oneshot.


Laps.

The Class 2-1, class of Issei Hyoudou were running laps around the track field. Their steps echoed over the field. Nothing really stood out so far.

Most of the girls were running behind the boys. Then it was the slow boys who were breathing heavily and barely keeping up. In front of them were the average runners who were scattered around the lanes and in the front – the track field runners who always ran in competitions..and Issei Hyoudou.

It wasn't like his classmates didn't notice his erratic behavior over the past months, but well, it still was a surprise to most of them, that the average highschooler suddenly became good at sports.

After running their 10 laps they stopped. Matsuda and Motohama , although they walked like ghouls, joined Issei at the onlooker benches. They sat down, wheezing hard.

''You..know..Issei..this...is...ridiculous.'' – Motohama spoke with a ragged voice.

''Yeah..ever...since..this..even..girls..don't..consider you..part..of the perverted trio.'' – He scoffed at Issei.

''C'mon guys, you know we're friends forever. I just decided to get fit, that's it.'' – He chuckled, raising his t-shirt to wipe his sweaty forehead.

Some of the girls blushed at the sight of his abdominal muscles, but Issei didn't see it.

A second later, a girl with glasses and two pigtails sneaked at Issei from the side and playfully tried to jab him in his 6pack.

Kiryuu Aika, a fellow pervert. A rumor about her is that she can measure a guys ''package'' just by looking at his crotch, even if the person is wearing pants.

But her grin fell short as Issei caught her wrist and span her around, making her let out a muffled scream. Issei was holding her from behind, one arm on her mouth, the other slowly ran down her neck.

His classmates all looked at him in an eerie silence, as Issei's palm stopped on Kiryuu's breast and he squeezed it.

''PERVERT!'' – The girls screamed at him.

Kiryuu elbowed him in the stomach and Issei let her go.

She span around gracefully and pointed at Issei. –''All this change and you still do this in front of everyone? Bad, bad boy~'' – She pouted.

''Ah, I just wanted to see how your breasts were fairing with your teenage years!'' – He said, as he let out a chuckle.

She rearranged her glasses and crossed her arms under on her chest. –''Once a pervert, always a pervert, huh?'' – she sighed.

''Well, If I denied that I would be ly-'' – His talking was interrupted as his two best friends jumped on him from behind, tackling him to the ground.

Kiryuu only on looked the brawl of her friends with a droopy grin, until she was pulled aside by Katase and Murayama - the kendo club girls.

''Ano, what is up with Issei?'' – Katase spoke

''Yeah, What is up with him?'' – Murayama joined in. ''He actually dodged our sword hits after he peaking at us!''

Kiryuu smiled, her eyes giving off an eerie glow. –''You do know of the Red Dragon? Our hero? Our protector?''

They both nodded in synch. –''What, is Issei..actually the hero who protects our city from the shadows?'' – Kiryuu could smell their anticipation

She put both of her hands behind her back and leaned closer to them as she whispered.

''No~.''

''Oh, c'mon!'' – Both girls screamed at her, as she simply chuckled and went over to the perverted trio.

* * *

It was pretty late as Issei's room was filled with the noise of bickering and the sound of controller button mashing. Kiryuu was comfortably sitting in Issei's lap as they played a Streetfighter video game.

Her hair, now falling freely over her shoulders, was disturbing Issei's eyesight from the screen.

But well, that wasn't all that was distracting Issei. She was wearing a cute, but simple black dress and black thigh high socks with a flower patterns at the top, and her soft butt was pressing against Issei's crotch.

Every time Issei was taking the lead, all she had to do was arch her back and Issei would start to lose.

They both were perverts, frankly.

Matching perverts, if anything.

''I WILL WIN!''- Issei screamed and started to mash the buttons even harder than before. Kiryuu grinned and started to hop up and down.

''I won't let you~'' - She answered with a smug voice expression.

As their characters clashed at the last struggle of power, the two people controlling bickered even further.

Both of them had a single KO, so whichever one of them would win this round won the game.

Issei's character jumped at at Kiryuu's, who was swinging his fist upwards at him, and the winner was –

The screen went black and then blue as Issei threw himself backwards, taking Kiryuu and the game console with him - on purpose, of course.

''Baka, baka, baka!'' – She threw her legs in the air, trying to struggle out of Issei's arms. –''I was so totally the winner, Issei you brat!''

Issei roared as he jumped up, still having his hands wrapped around her waist, he jumped into his bed.

There they struggled for control, spinning and messing around in the blankets. In the end, Kiryuu ended up straggled on top of Issei. Her glasses had fallen off somewhere in between. She was panting quite heavily and her whole look was now messy...and alluring.

Her eyes narrowed as she spoke in a seductive voice. –''What are you looking at with such perverted gaze, Issei?''

Issei blushed, but responded. –''Your hair in such a state is strangely tempting, Aika.''

He called her in her first name, making her cheeks redden.

She arched her back and leaned closer to Issei, her lips barely brushing over his neck, coming up closer to his ear. She bit into his earlobe.

Issei squirmed and inhaled deeply, simultaneously feeling the captivating scent of Aika.

She then raised her head, slowly lowering her lips to Issei's. As their lips were a few millimeters apart, Issei closed his eyes.

''OUCH!''-A second later he screamed, in pain. Instead of the sweet, sweet kiss he thought he would receive, she had brought down her elbow to his forehead.

''That's for interrupting my victory, Ise~'' – She said, as she started to climb off Issei.

''Oh why, oh why my dear Aika~'' – he pouted, -''I'm sorry~.''

She had already gotten up from his bed and simply showed him her tongue. She took a look at the clock and clicked her tongue. ''It's getting late.''

Issei looked outside, it was dark. He looked to his side and found Aika's pink glasses. –''Yeah, it is.'' He got out of his bed and handed them to Aika, who was trying to return her wild looking hair to their regular state.

She outstretched her arm, took the glasses and smiled at Issei. –''Thanks.''

He waved, as he went to his closet and pulled out a black hoodie. ''I'll walk you home.'' – He stated while pulling the hoodie over his head.

She tilted her head to the side at the authoritarian tone of Issei. –''Sure.''

They walked to the first floor and put on their footwear – classic sneakers for Aika and military style boots for Issei. She smirked at Issei tying the strings and put on her colorful jacket. Issei meanwhile put on his black jacket with the white fur collar. He also put on a red scarf.

''We're going out!'' – he said to the living room.

''Goodbye!'' –Aika spoke.

''Have fun!'' – His mother responded in a kind tone.

They stepped out in the moon illuminated street. For a while they were alone. Kiryuu stepped closer and wrapped her hand around his. If anything, it was a rather comfortable way of walking.

As they turned to step into the main street it became obvious of the city life of the night. People walking from and to jobs, man in suits and underage looking girls, wannabe gangsters, as Aika spoke.

''There are a lot less shady people.'' – She looked up at Issei, who was taller than her. –''Well, at least, openly shady.''

Issei flashed her a droopy grin. ''The Red Dragon is really cleaning the place up.''

She smiled, mischievously. ''He is the hero we deserve, after all.''

The rest of the walk was spent making small talk and in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each-others company.

Aika's house came next, they turned into her backyard and Issei walked her to the door. She opened it, and turned around, standing on the edge of the doorstep.

She pulled Issei by his two long hanging scarf ends into a kiss. Their tongues entangled for a few seconds, and she let go.

''_Stay safe, hero.''_ – She whispered while blushing and closed the door.

He smiled and turned around. He walked forward, moving further into the city. He stopped on a bridge and rested his arms on the railing, looking over the edge.

A few minutes passed, as his flip-phone, that was in his black slim pants pocket ringed. He took out the and moved it to his ear.

''Speak.'' – his tone was cold.

''15th Street, a warehouse with the number 13 on it.'' – A middle aged voice responded. –''Careful, they carry heat, I've heard.''

Issei's pokerface slid into a smirk. ''Thanks, Ghost.''

''Stay safe and rotate phones, RD.''

The voice cut off as Issei closed the phone shut. He lowered the phone and turned around. With a swoop, the phone flied over his shoulder and fell down over the railings, into the river flowing below.

His pace quickened as he pulled up the hood of his jumper. As soon of as he was off the bridge he turned into a few story high building and quickly stepped into the open elevator, pressing the button for the rooftop.

As the door was closing, he was reaching in his jacket – after all, it had a secret pockets.

As the door opened with a ding, out stepped a person with a half face-mask – it covered the lower part of his face. A red scarf was tied around his waist as a belt – it wavered in the wind because of the length. The hood covered his hair and the backside of his head, and the white fur collar still swayed in the wind.

He pulled out leather biking gloves out of his jacket's outer pocket and put them on. They were the kind who covered your whole palm and fingers – that meant no fingerprints.

He moved closer to the edge of the roof and with every step his pace quickened.

He was no longer the average highschooler Issei Hyoudou.

He was a hero.

His right foot coiled like a spring and he kicked off the edge of the rooftop. He soared trough the sky, landing on a building next to the one he jumped off.

His footsteps echoed over the rooftops and he continued to run along the rooftops.

This was the way to move about the city if you wanted to be unseen.

After a few minutes of running he came across a crossroad. His eyes moved trough the signs on the street.

13th would be just forward

14th would be to the left

and 15th would be to the right

He slid on the rooftop and turned 90 degrees to the right – like the sign on the road specified.

As he turned, his eyes widened – he was on the 6 floor but the building he needed to land on was on the 4th.

But it was too late to stop now.

''Ddraig!'' – He whispered as he vaulted over the railings of the rooftop.

[BOOST]

The red gauntlet materialized o his arm and he landed on the lower rooftop, on instinct using a parkour roll to lower the fall damage.

He was unhurt and turned to see the warehouses right in front of him. The 13th one was rather easy to spot. The roof window was being guarded by a man with an assault rifle.

He noted the flag pole right on top of the rooftop – he quickened his pace even more and jumped with both feet on the pole.

It bent and fell straight down towards the warehouses. Issei jumped to his feet and balanced on the pole while running.

He jumped from it towards the rooftop of the warehouse.

_CRASH_

Glass shattered as he flied trough the roof window. ..Not alone, of course. Beneath his feet was the armed goon. Issei landed with one feet on his head and the other on his upper back.

The goon and Issei landed on a giant table whose legs shattered from the impact. The stacks of money and drugs were thrown everywhere from the impact. The 2 bodyguards of the dealers raised their guns but Issei outstretched his right arm – the gauntlet covered one and shouted.

''DRAGONWAVE!''

A wave of red light hit the goons and kicked them backwards against the warehouses furthest wall.

He turned around, noticing the scared dealers.

He outstretched his hands to the sides, smiling to the dealers.

''Rejoice. I come to cleanse your sins, shitheads!'' - He laughed, but stopped as one of the dealers pulled out a knife.

''You...you motherfucker!'' – He screamed, his saliva flying everywhere. –''Not this time! I'm gonna kill you!''

Issei narrowed his eyes and remembered this particular dealer – it was one of the ones that had gotten away previously. He chuckled.

The dealer nodded his head to the 4 other dealers and they attacked.

[BOOST]

The knife coming for his face was pushed upwards as Issei kicked off the goon he was standing on and span midair, pulling the attackers arm out of it's socket.

With a pop sound, he fell to the floor in pain, his knife falling near him. Issei landed and turned around, right in time to block another dealers attack.

This one was martial arts trained.

Issei parried and blocked a few punches and jabs to his face. He stepped backwards and dropped to the ground, dodging another ones kick and used his hand as a pivot and kicked the third attacker in the stomach,who collapsed, clutching his sides.

As he jumped up, a fist connected to his face.

Issei staggered backwards, noticing the rising leg of his previous opponent, he slammed his boot down on it, breaking it and before he could scream in pain, Issei knocked him out with with the leather covered glove.

Issei leaned backwards, dodging a strike and simultaneously grabbing the attackers hand and spinning on his heel.

Now as he was facing the attacker, he stared him down. His messy hair, his black clothes, the rabid look in his eyes.

''Are you on drugs?'' – Issei asked, still holding the attackers arm with easy – because he was the stronger one with the boosted gear.

''FUCK YOU!'' - Thee drugged up attacker pulled a knife with his free hand and as he was swinging it upwards, his arm fell back down limply.

Issei stood with his Boosted Gear ripped trough his throat.

The body fell down to the floor lifelessly. Issei turned around, hearing running footsteps and raised his hand in a hurry.

''DRAGONSHOT''

A red ball of energy hit the fleeing target in the back, effectively killing him. Issei exhaled, his heart beating loudly in his chest from the adrenaline. He looked over the mess he created. 3 people dead, 2 people knocked out, 1 dealer still conscious, but whining in pain.

He walked over to him and leaned closer to his face.

As their eyes met, Issei, or rather, Red Dragon spoke up in a soft voice. –''Now listen. If you tell me from where the money is coming from, I'll let you live.''

His pupils were dilated, but he understood what Issei said and responded. –''Fuck...you...''

Issei sighed. ''Watch this.'' – He raised his right hand and made a pistol like gesture to one of the knocked out dealers.

''Dragon..shot.'' – He spoke, in the same gentle tone as earlier.

The red orb killed the dealer instantly. Issei leaned back to the dealer he was interrogating.

''Now, we can do this all day, but I will let you go if you tell me who is behind this.'' – He smiled at him.

''I don't know man! I simply don't know! I'm simply the low guys who takes bags from point A to B, I don't know shi-'' – His rambling was interrupted by Issei who put his palm over his mouth and jumped on top of him, using one of his knees to press him on the ground. He leaned closer and closer as they spoke.

''Tell me the truth, and you and everyone else you've ever loved will live to see another day. '' – He whispered , and leaned backwards, taking the knife which had previously been used against him.

He put the knife to his throat and spoke - ''If you don't, everyone will die and then you. I will show you the every single death that there will be.''

Issei slowly pushed the knife deeper and deeper in his neck. He gasped and started to blab. Issei had an advantage of raising fear into his enemies- after all, they knew just how many criminals he had _stopped_...and he broke.

''Franklin! Franklin, the guy is named Franklin! He's some big-shot from out of town, that's all I know, that's all, I swear! Please!'' – He pleaded.

''I see. Thank you.'' – Issei smiled and got up, raised his foot and lowered it.

With force.

The dealers face was squished under Issei's boot.

Issei turned away, quickly moved trough the warehouse, found a bag, and gathered the money that was in the warehouse. He threw it over his shoulder and stepped outside. He outstretched his boosted gear covered arm backwards

[BOOST]

The gauntlet spoke, and Issei shouted. ''DRAGONSHOT.''

The red orb was different this time. As it reached the warehouse, it was blown away instantly, killing and destroying everything inside – including the drugs.

Red Dragon began to run, turned a corner in to an alleyway, and as he came out the other side, he was now Issei Hyoudo, a regular highschooler...with a bag full of drug money. Police cars with sirens rushed past him as he walked in a fast pace towards the shadows.

* * *

Next day.

The clock hit 6PM, as a shadowy form appeared on one the rooftops of the city square. Many people raised their hands and pointed. Fewer pulled out their cellphones and began to record it – after all, it was their vigilante, their hero, the one who saved the city from drugs and bad guys, the one who's saved various people from muggers and rapists – the Red Dragon, in his usual battle-suit.

''People!'' – He shouted loudly, making sure the people below heard him. –''Today, I give you good news. I'm almost of the bottom of this drug problem...and this'', he raised a brown bag. –''Is what these scum own to you, the people of this city, of MY city!''

He ripped the bag apart as money- tens, hundreds and thousands of yen bills was being scattered around in the wind. People cheered and rushed to catch it.

Beyond their sight, police rushed to the rooftop, only to find empty.

On the street, a boy with brown hair walked next to a girl with a red scarf around her neck.

Issei wasn't a hero who could put every criminal to jail and stop every crime- he wasn't a comicbook hero, but this was real life- and real life required a hero who would kill and take the beating for it.

As he was born with a gear that allowed him to become one.

But he wasn't alone. Many more heroes rose from his legend - the Red Haired Devil, the Lighting Queen, the Knight...

* * *

**Yo. **

**I took a break from Broken Wings and came up with this oneshot. Bassicly, breaking the writers block with more writing. **

**I'm sure everyone here reading, at some point in their lifes, wanted to be a superhero. **

**So, why Issei couldn't be one?**

**And Aika Kiryuu. A perverted girl. **

**Issei Hyoudou. A perverted boy.**

**Why not?**

**Anyways, expect a new chapter of Broken Wings soon. **

**Peace~**


End file.
